Saat Luhan Menggalau (SLM)
by Xi Geannie
Summary: Tampak sosok seorang namja bernama Luhan yang sedang gelisah dengan keadaanya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Apa karena hal kemarin yang terjadi dengan Sehun ? Mungkin saja. Apa anda penasaran ? Saya yakin begitu. Silahkan baca kelanjutan ceritanya.


Author : Xi Geannie

Tittle : Saat Luhan Menggalau

Rating : T or M (Author Masih kurang tahu dengan Ratingnya Mianhe hehehe..)

One Shoot

Happy Reading Chinguuu ~ Saranghaja … !

Tik ! Tok ! Tok !

Ruangan yang begitu sepi hingga tak terdengar satu pun suara hunian didalamnya. Sedangkan hanya terdengar suara jarum detik jam dinding yang selalu berputar. Jam Russa yang setia menempel dinding berwarna "Biru Muda" tersebut.

Tampak seorang namja yang sedang duduk melamun memandangi hampa kearah luar jendela dengan mata sayu tak bersemangat melakukan apapun kecuali berlari pada dunianya sendiri. Sesekali jari jemari lentiknya meraba – raba bibir mungil nan manis tersebut.\

"Hufft~~" Sesekali ia hembuskan nafasnya kasar kearah jendela.

Drrrtt – Drrrt

Getaran Hp pertanda ada yang menghubunginya. Pertama – tama ia tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi pada sekitarnya.

Drrrt ! Drrrr!

Lagi – lagi HPnya bordering dan juga bergetar. Namun tetap saja Luhan tak menghiraukan apapun lagi. Ia ;ebih memilih untuk mengelilingi dunianya sendiri.

Drrrtt ! Drrtt !

Hingga yang ketiga kalinya Hp Luhan berdering.

"YA ! Nuguya ige ….!" Pekiknya kesal dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Tangannya perlahan meraih Hpnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya ia segera menekan tombol menerima panggilan yang tertera di layar Hpnya tanpa memerdulikan nama penelpon.

"Yoboseo.. Nuguya ?" Ucap Luhan mendahului. Ia sangat – sangat kesal dengan seseorang yang menganggu keheningannya.

"Naega.. Sehunnie.." Jawab si penelpon.

Seketika mata Luhan membulat sempurna setelah mendengar nama Sehun di telinganya.

"Se – se – sehun ?" Ucap Luhan gelagapan. Ia sangat gugup untuk berbicara dengan Sehun setelah kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Ne.. Naega neomu mianhe.. Naega menyesal telah melakukan itu pada Lulu chagi, ma.." *Tuuut* Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya hubungan teleponnya terputus begitu saja.

"Se- sehun ?" jawab Luhan lagi. Merasa tak ada respon ia segera melihat layar Hpnya.

"Hmm… Lagi – lagi seperti ini.." Keluh Luhan kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya berulang – ulang kali setiap perasaannya dicambuk dilemma. Tiba – tiba kembali terlintas di fikirannya dengan kalimat Sehun yang menggantung tadi.

"Aku tidak marah, aku suka itu Hunnie, hanya saja….." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya sebentar dan kembali jari – jemarinya meraba bibir mungilnya. "Aku gugup…" Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Ia segera membantingkan badanya di atas ranjang mpuknya. Dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya.

"Bisakah diulang…?" Tanyanya tak lain lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

_**~ FLASHBACK ~**_

"Luhannie hyung.." Ucap Sehun manja sembari berjalan mendekati Luhan dari belakang. Ingin membuat kejutan untuk namjachingunya Sehun langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang. Dengan memanggil nama namjachingunya tersebut manja.

"Ehh.. ?" Terdengar desahan kaget Luhan saat dipeluk Sehun.

"aku sangat merindukanmu chagiya..~ Apa kau tidak ?" Ucap Sehun manja tepat di telinga Luhannienya.

"Jelas saja aku merindukanmu.. Waeyo ?" Jawab Luhan dengan tangan yang menjalar ke sela – sela jari Sehun. – Jangan sampai degup jantungku terdengar olehnya – Batin Luhan.

"Hmmm… naega ingin itu, chagiya.." Mohon Sehun dengan jari – jemari yang ikut menggenggam jari Luhan. Memasang puppy eyes andalannya. – Mind Author : Aegyo Sehun… ! Kyaaaa ~ -

"Mwo ?" Tanya Luhan dengan sangat lugunya.

"Ingin bermain dengan chagiya.." Ucap Sehun dengan sediiii – kit menggeliat manja. Ucap Sehun dengan berjalan menuju kehadapan namjachingunya. *(-_-) Kaya anak kucing aja, Author mau tuh pelihara dengan nama "SEHUNNIE CAT" Kkkkk~ , Kalau para reader ?"

"Mwoenda?" Tanya Luhan dengan lugunya. Mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu semakin membuat Sehun gemas. – Uwaaa ! Namjachinguku ini imut sekali – Batin Sehun tak sabar untuk menguasai pout ala Luhan tersebut.

Sehun sedikit kesal dengan keluguan Luhan yang sangat imut. Dengan ide evil Sehunnya ia menyeringai kemenangan.

"Hyuuung~" Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka berdua.

"Ne" Jawab Luhan. Ia sedikit bingung alias kikuk dengan kelakuan namjachingunnya yang aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

Chuuups~~

Sehun menyatukan bibir manisnya dengan bibir mungil, lembut, dan kenyal milik Luhan tersebut.

Seketika Luhan membelakkan matannya kaget dengan kejadian yang sedang menimpanya saat itu.

Belum ada 3 menit penyatuan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Luhan tersadar dari ke kikukkannya dan langsung mendorong badan Sehun sejauh mungkin. – Apa yang Sehun lakukan ? – Batin Luhan terkejut dengan jantung yang berdegup secara abnormal, dan wajah merah padamnya tersebut.

"Uggh..!" Desah Luhan dengan mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Mi – mianhe.." Jawab Sehun takut kalau namjachingunya yang polos dan imut itu marah padanya.

Luhan yang mendengar permohonan maaf nya Sehun tak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja (kerumahnya yang memang sangat dekat dari rumah Sehun) meninggalkan namjachingunya itu yang memasang wajah amat sangat menyesal.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

"Lebih baik aku menemuinya sekarang.." Ucap Sehun pada Channyel yang ternyata ada disampingnya. Sehun sangat gelisah dengan keadaan namjachingunya yang sudah sehari tak menghubunginya gara – gara urusan kemarin.

"Hm.. Kurasa juga begitu.." Jawab Channyeol yang duduk santai tanpa memalingkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari layar PSP yang baru saja ia beli.

Sehun tanpa berfikir panjang meninggalkan Channyeol seorang diri dikamarnya menuju rumah Luhan.

_** RUMAH LUHAN**_

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Sehun yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu rumah Luhan secara asal mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan.

"Anneyeong, ahjuma." Sapa Sehun dengan senyuman sumringahnya pada eomma Luhan yang baru saja membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Sehun.. Mari masuk.." Jawab eomma Luhan dengan tersenyun Lembut pada Sehun.

"Lulu ada ?" Tanya Sehun dengan memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling rumah Luhan mencari sosok namjachingu yang ia cintai.

"Ada, temui saja dikamarnya" Jawab eomma Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida.." Sehun membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat pada eomma Luhan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Luhan.

Saat berada di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Lulu chagi.." Sapa Sehun dari depan pintu kamar Luhan yang masih tertutup rapat.

_**LUHAN POV**_

"_Sehun ? Apa ia benar – benar ada disini ?_

_Ah.. tidak – tidak.._

_Mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja.. _

_Aku akui , aku sangat merindukkan nya.. Walau hanya sehari…_

_Tapi suaranya.. _

_Senyumannya.._

_Tawanya… _

_Selalu menghantui otakku.._

_Aku sangat merindukkannya, bahkan ingin sekali disentuh olehnya seperti halnya kemarin.._

_Naega neomu mianhe Sehun.. Kemarin Lulu sangat gugup yang entah harus melakukan apa.."_

**Itulah semua isi hati dari "kegalauan" seorang namja bernama "Xi Luhan" .**

_**LUHAN POV END**_

"Lulu, naega hunnie, chagiya.." Ucap Sehun untuk ke yang 5 kalinya di depan pintu.

Namun Luhan tetap saja terdiam dengan sesekali menjatuhkan cairan sebening Kristal dari kelopak matanya. Ia masih kokoh pada pendiriannya bahwa suara Sehun tadi hanyalah khyalan semata Luhan yang merindukkan Sehun.

Jengah hanya berbicara didepan pintu tanpa ada sautan. Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamarnnya.

CKLEK ~

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Hunnie, apakah kau benar Hunnie ?" Luhan terkejut melihat sosok namja di depan pintunya dan meneteskan beberapa air mata.

"Ne.. Lulu, Naega Sehun, chagiya.." Jawab Sehun dengan posisi tetap diambang pintu.

Luhan tak menjawab melainkan berlari kearah Sehun, namjachingu yang ia rindukkan dari tadi malam.

BLAM ~

Pintu kamar Luhan tertutup secara kencang, dan tiba – tiba saat Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun tak sengaja terdorong saat mendaratnya pelukan Luhan ditubuh seorang namja Oh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit syok dengan tingkah namjachingunya. Namun ia senang dengan tingkah tersebut, Ia balik memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kehangatan cinta yang dimilikinya.

"Lulu chagi marah dengan Sehun ne ?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengelus – elus punggung Luhan.

"Aniya.. Lulu sangat gugup waktu itu, Lulu bingung harus melakukan apa yang tiba – tiba saja diserang Hunnie pertama kalinya.. Mianhe Hunnie…" Jawab Luhan dengan membebaskan para tawanan air mata yang memaksa mendesak lolos dari kelopak mata Luhan.

" Jinja ? Saranghae .." Jawab Sehun.

"Nado saranghae.." Balas Luhan.

Kini keadaan diantara mereka sungguh – sungguh hening dan tenang dengan Sehun yang memberi kehangatan pada Luhan dan sesekali mengelus – elus kepada namjachingunya itu.

"Hunnie.." Ucap Luhan dengan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Ne ?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Bisakah itu terulang lagi..?" Ucap Luhan malu – malu dengan rona merah di pipinya yang semakin jelas – jelas – dan jelas.

"Lulu mau ?" Tanya Sehun tak ingin dianggap egois nafsu. Melainkan penuh dengan cintanya.

"Ne.. Lulu ingin.." Jawab Luhan manja dan dengan nada imutnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut dengan keinginan yang terucap dari bibir manis namjachingunya tersebut.

"Jinja ?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ne.. Hajiman, jangan dengan nafsu seperti yang naega sering baca di internet ne ?" Ucap Luhan dengan lugunya.

"Arraso.." Ucap Sehun dengan pasti dan mengelus – elus kepala Luhan.

Merasa Luhan yang mengusap – usapkan wajahnya melalui baju di daerah dada bidangnya ia mendorong Luhannya menuju ranjang.

"Eoh ?" Gumam Luhan bingung.

Bruuugh !~

Sehun menjatuhkan badan mereka berdua di atas ranjang. Dan menatap dalam mata Luhannya.

"Apa kita akan melakukkannya?" Tanya Luhan gugup.

"Nde, persiapkan dirimu chagi.." Jawab Sehun dengan love wink nya.

"Su – su – sudah.." Jawab Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya.

Chuuppps ~

Kecupan lembut diberikan Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Hanya itu ?" Tanya Luhan lagi sedikit kecewa dengan kecupan sekilas yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Chuups ~

Kini bukan kecupan lembut melainkan ciuman mesra antara mereka berdua dengan mengalirkan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia hanya melakukannya sebatas itu menanti keingin lebih dari sang namjachingunya. Sudah sampai 10 menit mereka melakukan itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan lagi yang memberikan keputusan untuk bermain lebih dalam lagi.

"Bermain lah lebih dalam lagi Hunnie, kau menyiksa ku.." Jawab Luhan kesal dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraso..Aku hanya memancing mu saja chagi, ternyata kau yang nafsu ne ?" Goda Sehun.

Tak terima dengan pernyataan nafsu yang dikemukakan Sehun padanya Luhan langsung membantah lembut. Luhan memang sosok namja yang memiliki sifar lembut dan apapun situasinya ia pasti akan bersikap lembut tanpa mengecewakan orang lain yang berinteraksi padanya.

" Aniya ~ Aku hanya hanyut dalam perasaan itu.." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap dengan menelan salivanya berat.

"Hingga lulu menelan saliva ?" Goda Sehun lagi – lagi dengan mengelus – elus pipi Luhan dengan bibir tipis dan lembut miliknya.

Luhan sedikit memejamkan matanya dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Chupps ~

Sehun mencium mesra bibir Luhan. Takut hanya hanyut dalam permainan nakal namjachingunya, Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun. Merasakan respon yang bagus dari Luhan, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nggh.." Desah Luhan merasakan ciuman panas yang diberikan Sehun untuknya sesekali ia meremas – remas rambut Sehun dan juga badannya Sehun.

"Ungghh.." Kini ia menggalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Kini Sehun khusus memberikan lumatan pada bibir atas Luhan saja. 2 : 1 Saat itu permainan Sehun vs Luhan. "Ngghhh.." Desah Luhan semakin menjadi – jadi dengan permainan dasyat Sehun. Tak puas hanya dengan melumat satu bagian saja. Sehun memulai untuk melumat keduanya.

"Hu…Hunn..hhie.." Desah Luhan menyebut nama Sehun berulang – ulang kali.

Sehun sedikit menyeringai mendengarkan desahan manis Luhan yang menyebutkan namanya.

TOK !

TOK !

Tiba – tiba ada suara ketukan pintu. Di Pintu kamar Luhan, dengan terpaksa Luhan meminta Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Nuguya ?" Sapa Sehun sedikit kesal karena seseorang tersebut telah mengganggu moment terindah HunHan. Tetapi masih dalam posisinya. Sehun diatas tubuh Luhan.

"Channyeol , chingu ~" Jawab Channyeol yang berada di depan pintu dan langsung saja membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"YA ! Kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Marah Sehun pada Channyeol. Sehun tak ingin melepaskan Luhannya karena sudah 3 tahun pacaran baru kali ini ia dapat mencium namjachingunya dengan mesra.

"Aku kesepian…" Jawab Channyeol dan langsung saja duduk di kursi meja Luhan dengan memainkan PSPnya.

"Yeollie, sedang apa? ^^" Sapa Luhan melihat PSP Channyeol alias Ia ingin memainkan PSP tersebut.

"Oh.. Main PSP, Lu – ge mau ?" Tanya Channyeol.

"Ne.. Lulu mau.." Jawab Luhan dan langsung mendorong Sehun yang berada diatasnya agar ia bisa mendekati Channyeol.

AWAS KAU CHANNYEOL ! KAU AKAN KU BUNUH ! – Kemarahan Sehun hampir saja memuncak namun langsung mereda setelah….

Chuppps ~

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun selama 1 menit karena di ketahui kalau Sehun telah diambang emosi.

"Gomawo.. Lulu chagi, lanjut yuk.." Ucap Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"Aniya~" Luhan menolak alias malu sama Park Channyeol.

Hahahaha ..! Kasihan Sehun !~ - Batin Channyeol bersorak.

_**END ^^**_

_**AKHIRNYA SETELAH 1 JAM NGETIK NIH FF SELESAI JUGA.. EH# CURHAT**_

_**Bagi chingu yang sudah baca FF "GAJE" ini Naega mohon Reviewnya ne…**_

_**Review chingu sangat berharga bagi naega..**_

_**Melebihi 1 juta won.. *PLAK !**_

_**REVIEW NE… READER ! *KISS PARA READER* (^^) **_


End file.
